


Nashaut

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AOS!Oms, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan Language, birthday gift, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Definition.A intimate greeting between two bondmates.Written for reallyamerica's birthday, April 2nd.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reallyamerica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyamerica/gifts).



Jim's sapphire eyes remained as bright and beautiful as they were many years ago. When he was still a young man. Spock was slowly approaching the age of his counterpart, the elder, Spock Prime, but that was a long ways away. Spock returned from his Ambassador duties. His hair seemed to be in the process of turning gray.  Jim's head darted from the couch, "Nashaut, t'hy'la," holding his two fingers out for the tall green man. Spock unlinked his right hand from behind  his back then reached it forward. Spock completed the ozh'esta.

"Nashaut, tal-kam t'nash-veh," Spock said. "how was your week?" Jim smiled, holding up what appeared to be a small whimpering ball of dark brown fur that licked Spock's nose. It had a pair of small rounded curious black eyes.

"I call him Air Bud," Jim said. "and he is sterile. He is sooo cuute!"

"Buddy for short, I presume?" Spock raised a dark eyebrow.

"Mhhmm," Jim said. "if you are okay with that," he slid the dog into Spock's arms. "Bones forced it into my arms."

"Doctor McCoy?" Spock's eyebrow rose further nearly vanishing into his hair line. Jim was a stark contrast to the Vulcan and to his counterpart. He had an athletic body with laughter lines and other noticable lines that came with aging. "I will not put it past him."

Spock's hand slowly stroked the Pomeranian Sehlat's back.

"You know Bones," Jim said. "running around helping people at his advanced age."

"I am surprised he is still around even with becoming the least steadiest hands in the quadrant," Spock said.

"He still has steady hands," Jim said.

"Jim," Spock said. "he has arthritis."

Jim's face grew long.

"He didn't tell me that," Jim said, in a small voice.

"Logically," Spock began. "He does not wish to alarm you."

"Bones has never alarmed us," Jim said. 

Spock leaned forward placing a kiss on the man's forehead. Air-Bud leaped out of the man's arms landing onto the rug with a thud narrowly missing the table. Their unidog, a five year old named Dufus, was resting on the chair across from the couch fast asleep snoring sometimes kicking their legs. Air Bud leaped onto the chair then twirled around in circles while panting. Spock leaned back noticing how concerned his adun was. Spock paused, considering, all the times that the doctor had in fact alarmed them in their days in space together gallivanting on planets, saving the day, and saving lives as they did. Spock sat down alongside his husband placing a hand on the man's knee sensing his adun's feelings about it.

"He is getting old for his age," Spock said.

"So are we," Jim said.

"The doctor likes to keep up appearances,"  Spock said. "remember how he kept up the appearance of doing fine when he lost a colleague from his days at the university of missippi from a away mission?"

Jim frowned.

"That was different," Jim said.

"Not at all different, Jim," Spock said.

"Are you hiding what age is doing to you?" Jim asked.

"Negative," Spock said. "are you?"

"No," Jim said.

"We have nothing to hide from each other, ashaya," Spock said, leaning forward as their foreheads touched. 

He sent warmth and resolve through their bond to Jim opening himself up for the first time in a week. The floodgates were opening from Jim's side of the bond showering the Vulcan in what felt like overwhelming positive emotions. Spock had become use to this flood of Jim's inner most thoughts mixing with his own thoughts: _Iloveyousomuch iloveyousomuchimissedyou iloveyou iloveyou ashayadunash-veh iloveyou imissedyousomuchitsemptyandlonelywithoutyou._ Jim's hands wrapped around the man's waist snuggling into Spock's chest. Spock felt the man's body radiating heat. Spock was generally getting colder and colder by the day due to aging.  Spock stroked the back of the man's head.

"We should pay a visit to the doctor," Spock said.

"Spock, if he is feeling bad about his hands. . ." Jim started, carefully wording his reply. "wouldn't that be. . . counter productive?"

Spock raised an eyebrow back at the man.

"Just because I _look_ young does not mean I am young," Spock said. "the doctor must be shown that he is wrong."

"Uh huh," Jim said. "you feel bad that he thinks he is too old to be a doctor."

"It has been an overdue visit, t'hy'la," Spock said.

"Spock," Jim said. "I got something for you in our bed room."

"Hm?" Spock said. "What could that be?"

"You have to pick me up," Jim said. "Bridal style. . ." He backed away with a familiar smile on his face and those kind, sapphire diplomatic eyes. "you can still do that?"

"Ha," Spock said. "kup nash-veh," pouncing forth pinning his husband against the large pink pillows with a soft, low unexpected growl. He kissed along the human's neck as he laughed. Spock backed away, his hands pressed against the couch. "I believe that is a appropriate answer."

Jim reached forward grabbing Spock into a kiss with one hand cupping the side of Spock's green cheeks. The Vulcan's body relaxed wrapping his hands around the man's back returning the kiss, passionately, clenching into the man's outfit. Jim somehow turned it from a full on kiss into a 'I will kiss your neck now and you will carry me' which was unpredictable. Something that Spock most of all enjoyed about his adun. He was in the Vulcan's lap. Spock's right hand went to the man's butt. Spock stood up feeling aroused by his loving, but well meaning retired admiral. He walked around the furniture heading toward their bedroom.

"We are paying a visit to Georgia," Jim said.

"MMmmh, indeed," Spock said, as the door closed behind them into their quarters where we see before it closed that the bed was covered in red petals.

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, kup nash-veh=Yes, I can
> 
> Nashaut, tal-kam t'nash-veh= hello, my dear. 
> 
> Adun=husband.
> 
> Ashaya du nash-veh= I love you. 
> 
>  
> 
> **FOR ONCE, THIS IS A LIGHT AND FLUFFY OLD MARRIED SPIRK STORY!**
> 
>  
> 
> **YES,GO ME!**


End file.
